You Look Beautiful When you Cry
by charliescoloringbook
Summary: Their faces were incredibly close, lips almost touching. Rachel Looked up into Santana's eyes, then leaned in to kiss her.


**I hope you all enjoy this story! More will be posted later. If you have any suggestions on how you want this to go, send me a message :) Follow me on tumblr for any information on when I will be posting and any other stories: charliescoloringbook on tumblr **

* * *

After getting out of her last class of the day, Santana walked to her locker to grab a few things before she went to cheerios practice. She hadn't seen the small girl walking up behind her.

"Santana?" The girl looked down at her hands when she talked.

Santana instantly knew who it was. She smiled and turned to the girl.

"Hey Rachel, whats up?" She gave the girl a shy smile while looking her right in the eyes.

Rachel smiled back but then looked away. "I-I just wanted to thank you for yesterday. The movie night was well appreciated." The girl looked back at her hands not knowing what to say next.

Santana let out a small happy sigh. "It was my pleasure. We should do it again sometime?"

Rachel looked up and into her eyes again, smiling shyly, blushing as she spoke. "How about tonight? Its friday and you wouldn't have to get up early in the morning to get ready or anything."

Santana smirked then nodded. "I'd like that."

Looking excited, the small girl continued. "We can watch whatever movies you would like."

With that, the Latina leaned in to whisper in the girls ear, "I'm a sucker for cartoons." She pulled away to see the expression on the tiny girls face. She was beat red from blushing. She instantly looked down.

"Anything you want Santana." She smiled and then walked back to her locker, leaving Santana grinning.

It was almost seven and Rachel had been waiting anxiously in her room for Santana to arrive. She heard a car pull up into the drive way and then a knock at the door. Her heart fluttered a little bit and she wondered why she was so nervous. She took off down the stairs, hurrying to the door. Santana stood stunningly right in front of her in a pair of jeans, black shirt and her cheerios jacket.

"Hi Rach." The Latina smiled at the girl shyly.

"Hey Santana." She looked away blushing.

"You look cute tonight." The small brunette wore a short black skirt with a dark blue tank top. She in turn looked Santana up and down.

"Well you look beautiful," then she spoke under hear breath, "as usual." Santana had noticed the last part but just smiled.

"Thank you. Can I come in?" Rachel moved to the side motioning for the girl to step inside. When she was inside completely, the small Diva pushed the door closed then turned her attention to the Latina.

"I brought a few movies." She said, smiling down at the girl, patting the duffle bag that hung down from her shoulder.

Blushing the girl replied, "We'll start off with your movies then. First I'll show you up to my room so you can put your stuff in there. Would you like something to drink?" The tiny Diva was becoming a bit flustered. Santana just smiled.

"No thank you Rach." Rachel was already by the stairs motioning for Santana to follow her. As soon as she did, the girl took off up the stairs running to her room to make sure everything was perfect. Santana finally reached the room. The Diva looked at her and motioned for her to come stand next to her by the bed.

"You can set your things on my bed for now if you would like." She smiled. "Oh, and what movies did you bring?" The Latina smiled and dug around her bag looking for the two movies.

"I brought the movies Up and Wall-E. But hey! I'm still a badass okay? I just really like cartoons." Rachel let out a small laugh and then looked Santana right in the eyes.

"Up is one of my favorite movies in the entire world." She blushed and looked away. Santana moved in closer.

"Then Up it is." She all but whispered the words and she noticed the Diva looking down at her hands smiling and fidgeting. "Hey Rach, I'm gonna change into something more comfortable, may I use your bathroom?"

"Yes, of course you can." She smiled at the Latina then looked down at the ground again. "I'll be downstairs waiting. I'll make some popcorn."

"Alright. I'll be out in a few minutes." The Latina gave the Small girl one last smile before heading into the bathroom.

Rachel grabbed the movie from the bed and ran down the stairs with it. She walked into the living room and put it in the dvd player before heading in to the kitchen to make some popcorn. Instead of using already packaged popcorn, the Diva decided to make homemade. A few minutes later Santana came down from upstairs.

"Rachel?" She looked around.

"In here Santana." The girl yelled out from the kitchen.

Santana followed the voice that lead her to the kitchen. She walked over to the counter and sat down one of the bar stools. Rachel turned around holding a stick of butter.

"Butter?" She asked shyly. "Its vegan but I swear it tastes the same." The girl bit her lip and giggled.

Santana smiled at this and let out a small laugh. "Yes please, but only if it tastes good." She watched as the small girl put the popcorn into a giant bowl and poured butter in with it, mixing in a dash of salt.

"So um, where are your dads..?" Santana asked as she continued to watch the girl make the popcorn perfect.

"They are away on some business trip. They won't be back for another week so its just me here." The girl smiled then turned back to what she was doing.

"Well you know Rach, you can call me anytime and I'll be here so you don't have to be alone." She smiled at the girl.

"Thanks Santana, that really means a lot to me." She smiled back then grabbed a few napkins.

After she was done, the girl turned around and smiled at the Latina then proceeded to walk into the living room, Santana following. As the girls took their seats, Rachel offered popcorn to Santana before she the bowl down on the coffee table in front of them. She took a hand full and started eating it. The diva hit play on the movie and they both got comfortable.

"You know, I want to end up like them someday.. Happy, full of adventures." Santana said while still looking at the tv. Rachel looked at her lovingly then back at the tv.

"Me too San. Who ever knew you could be such a softie." The girl laughed for a moment then looked at the Latina again, who was now looking back at her blushing.

"Hey, I'm still a badass and you better not tell anyone about this." She threw a piece of popcorn in the girls direction.

"I promise I won't tell San." The girl let out another giggle then turned her attention towards the screen.

Within five minutes she looked at the girl sitting next to her again, this time she noticed that she was mouthing the words to the movie. She couldn't help but let a large smile spread across her face. "Awh Santana you are so cute." The girl looked at her smiling.

"I really do love this movie." She then moved her hand on top of Rachel's.

The girl looked back at her then laced her fingers in hers. She pulled the Latina closer to her so that they were almost cuddling. She let out a small sigh and Santana looked back at her.

"Hey Rach..? Are you cold?" She asked shyly. The diva looked at her and nodded.

"How about we both lay down and I'll cover us up with a blanket." The girl smiled and nodded again, laying down.

Santana grabbed the blanket that was draped over the arm rest of the chair. She then covered the two of them and then put her arm around Rachel, pulling her closer.

"Is this alright for you?" She whispered softly into the diva's ear.

The girl tensed up a little bit, but then relaxed into the girl behind her. "Its perfect." She smiled.

They sat and watched the rest of the movie in the same position. By the end, Santana was in tears, as was Rachel. The girls both sat up and looked at each other, smiling, both wiping the tears from their eyes. Santana looked over at Rachel again, but before she could say anything the diva started to speak.

"I know, I know, I won't tell anyone about you crying or about this little movie night. I promise." She put one hand on her heart then put the other one up, vowing. Santana giggled.

"I wasn't going to say anything about that. What I was going to say is that you look beautiful when you cry." Rachel blushed instantly at the words then looked down at her hands.

"Thank you." The small girl grabbed the Latina's hand and pulled her in to a side hug. She rested her head on her shoulder then looked up into her eyes.

"Thank you for coming over tonight Santana." She smiled shyly into the girls shoulder.

"No problem Rach. Hanging out with you is fun. I feel like I can be myself around you and not have anyone judge me." She looked down at the small girl.

"I would never judge you Santana. I would think that you would be the one judging me.." She trailed off. Santana took her hand and lifted the girls chin up.

"That is something I would never do Rachel." She blushed and looked away, back to fidgeting with her hands.

"Would you like to watch another movie?" She asked quietly.

"Anything you want Rach. How about we watch one of your movies? A musical or something?" She smiled down at the girl.

The Diva looked up and smiled back. "I'll go put one in then. I think I have the perfect movie in mind actually." Rachel jumped up and ran over to her movie stand and found what she was looking for. She put the movie in and sat back down next to Santana, looking at her with excitement. When the music started to play on the main menu the Latina instantly knew what movie it was. _RENT. _

"This is one of the only musicals I can actually stand to watch. Its also one of my favorite movies that isn't a cartoon." She smiled and laid down on the couch like they had done earlier, pulling Rachel with her. They both get comfortable in their positions, pulling the blanket on top of them again, then Santana wrapping her arm around Rachel.

As the movie played out, the girls mouthed every word and sang every song and even danced a little bit. When the movie progressed into the more emotional parts both girls watched closely with tears in their eyes. At the funeral scene, Santana pulled Rachel closer and started humming to the song that was playing. The small girl buried her face in her hands, letting out a small sob then turned around completely, facing away from the tv. The Latina hugged the girl and kissed the top of her head.

"Its okay Rach, its just a movie." The small girl looked up at her with a shy smile.

"I know, its just, Angel.. So precious and loving." Santana hugged the girl tightly then shut off the movie.

"How about we finish the movie later, its pretty late and we've had enough of sad movies tonight." The small girl buried her face into the Latina's chest in protest, wrapping her arms and legs around her tightly.

"Rach, let go so I can get up." She started laughing, knowing that the girl wouldn't give up. "Come one Rach, we can cuddle in your bed if you want to." The girl looked up smiling.

"I guess we could go upstairs then." The diva, unwillingly let go of the taller girl, then stood up, offering her hand. Santana gladly took her hand and then pulled her in to a hug, then grabbed the girl and picked her up, carrying her towards the stairs.

"Santana put me down!" She started kicking her legs and screamed. The Latina started laughing and just resumed her walking. "I mean it Santana, put me down!"

"But I'm carrying you up the stairs so you don't have to walk." She grinned then started laughing at the small girl kicking her legs, trying to get out of her grasp. When Santana still didn't let her down, she started to pout.

"Hey, no pouting missy." They both laughed at this. Santana made her way up the stairs then carried Rachel into the bedroom, finally setting her down on the bed. Before she could stand up, Rachel grabbed her and pulled her down on the bed without realization.

Their faces were incredibly close, lips almost touching. Rachel Looked up into Santana's eyes, then leaned in to kiss her.


End file.
